


I'd wait forever for you

by theskyatdawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I was watching their match and it was snowing so this happened, M/M, They're so lovey dovey, aged up a few years, just a random thing I had to write about thems, like they're 20 or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyatdawn/pseuds/theskyatdawn
Summary: It's snowing, Aomine and Kise love eachother very much. That's all there is to it.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	I'd wait forever for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous to post this because my extremely wonderful friend loves these two with all her heart and I'm gonna run to the hills after posting this. Yes I'm dramatic XD I just felt inspired during watching their match back in December and it was snowing here! So there's no plot or anything, just a little thing I wanted to write because I can.
> 
> ALSO HELLO KNB PEOPLE!!! It's wonderful to finally watch this series and I've nearly finished and have all the feels. (This is all CJ'S fault but I'm very grateful)

Aomine smiled softly as he saw Kise waiting for him in the snow. He could see he was dressed appropriately for the weather, wearing a dark blue scarf that Aomine had bought him before they were even dating and warm fuzzy gloves. It wasn't fair, Kise could get away with wearing almost anything and in any colour. Aomine had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, the snow falling on his blond partner was a wonderful sight he never wanted to forget.

"Hey babe!" Aomine called from behind, he couldn't resist trying to catch the other by surprise, knowing his expression would be adorable.

Kise lets out a squeak and whips round quickly to see his partner approaching him.

"Aominecchi, you startled me!"

“You’re never gonna get out of that habit of calling me Aominecchi are you?”

Aomine was right, Kise's reaction was truly adorable. He had always thought the other was cute, ever since the day he threw the ball at the back of his head. Aomine couldn't have predicted their relationship would have turned out this way but he was so glad it had. Every day he woke up feeling lucky that he was the man Kise chose to have by his side. The model could easily be with whoever he wanted, he was a perfect combination of beauty, talent, and charm. Kise pouted playfully then shivered from the cold as the snow fell steadily. He was in a warm coat and gloves, but he had been waiting for a while, not that he minded when it came to Aomine.

"I'm sorry babe, I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me."

"You know I'd wait forever for you" Kise replies in a quiet whisper and then closes the distance between them before the other can ask him what he said.

The two share a soft kiss as the snow falls on them, neither caring that they were in public and everyone could see them. They instinctively reached for each other's hands and Aomine rubs his thumb along Kise's hand.

"Come on, I'll get you a hot chocolate and maybe even some cake”

The blond's golden eyes twinkle at the thought of getting a nice hot drink and squeezes his partner's hand in his own. Aomine squeezes his hand back then laces their fingers together as they walk to the coffee shop.

The two leave the coffee shop with Kise clutching a hot chocolate complete with cream and marshmallows in his hands. It was the perfect drink to warm him back up.

“Try not to burn your tongue on it” Aomine says as he watches Kise eagerly lift the cup to his lips.

“Even if I do you can kiss it better”

“Cheeky”

“You love it” Kise replies with a wink and proceeds to get stuck in with his warm drink.

“You know I do, and you take full advantage of that fact”

"Ow, that’s hot!” 

Aomine shakes his head in response. “What did I tell you?”

Kise sticks his tongue out at his lover, provoking Aomine to come closer and poke his tongue with his own quickly then smirks. He loved Kise's playful nature, he found it cute and it sparked his own playful side to make an appearance. Their friends had noticed how much happier Aomine seemed to be now he and Kise were dating. He had a crush on the blond since he'd seen him in a magazine and then once he'd met him, he had fallen further but at the time he didn't understand his feelings. After many nighttime phonecalls with Momoi, he realised he was in love with Kise. The only solution he’d come to was to confess and hope that he shared the same feelings, luckily it had turned out that he had felt the same way.

"Everyone can see us Aominecchi!"

"You started it, my love."

Kise's cheeks turn red at being called my love and with his free hand he pushes his partner forward. "You can't just call me things like that."

"Oh yeah?"

Kise pouts playfully in response then continues drinking his hot chocolate. He didn't realise how romantic Aomine was going to be when they agreed to start dating. It took him by surprise, in a good way because he loved it. He always wanted to be the focus of Aomine's attention, he couldn't help it. After admiring the other for so long and falling for him, he still couldn't quite believe that Aomine loved him back. At first, he couldn't help but wonder if he was playing a joke on him because what were the chances of him loving him back? It seemed too good to be true, but it was. Here they were, very much in love with one another.

Kise finishes off his drink and throws the cup away. He was thrilled to have his other hand back so he could fully clutch onto his lover's arm and be closer to him. Aomine presses a kiss to his golden hair. He loved how soft his hair was and couldn’t wait to run his fingers through it properly when they got back home.

Once they enter their apartment, Kise feels Aomine waste no time and push him against the wall, he proceeds to move his scarf enough to grant him access to his neck for a kiss. Kise instinctively moves to give his lover easier access and pulls the scarf off. 

“I know it’s not been long, but I really missed you” Aomine says then continues kissing down Kise’s neck.

“Mmm, I’ve missed you too” Kise replies then gasps as his lover licks and kisses a particularly sensitive spot.

The blond reaches the back of Aomine’s head and brings him closer, wanting them to be as close as possible. The two continue for a few minutes before Aomine pulls back to look at his lover.

“You’re beautiful” Aomine comments as he sees golden eyes watching him with curiousity.

“And you’re incredibly handsome” Kise leans forward and captures Aomine’s lips with his own. 

The kiss gets heated and the two remove their outer layers while determined not to pull apart from one another. Kise hears Aomine mumble something about how that was much better before he feels his lips on his again. They were both determined to show one another how much they missed the other’s company.

"The bed has been cold without you, waking up just hasn't been the same" Kise says and reaches a hand up Aomine's shirt.

"Oh, so you've just missed my warmth then?" Aomine replies jokingly, he could tell from how eager Kise was being how much he had missed him.

"And much more" Aomine feels heat surge through his body as he takes in the expression on his lover's face. The look in his golden eyes makes him think of absolutely nothing but this moment here and now.

Aomine wakes up a few hours later to the feeling of warmth and hair tickling his nose. He smiles and runs his fingers through blond hair but lazily this time compared to how he had earlier. He hears a contented noise from his lover as he does so.

"Ryouta" Aomine whispers, wondering if he was truly asleep. He strokes his hand up and down his arm.

“Mmm?” 

“I love you, babe”

"Love you too" Kise replies sleepily and nuzzles against his lover's chest.

"Hey... How about a snowball fight?"

"No fair, I'm sleepy and you're warm Aominecchi"

“I can warm you up again after, I’m not going anywhere”

Kise smiles happily hearing those words, he loved Aomine so much and always would. “Even if you did, I’d wait forever for you” 

“I thought I heard you say something like that earlier”

“I did and I’ll say it again if you ever need to hear it”

Aomine tilts Kise’s chin up and presses his lips against his, slowly and lovingly. He hopes the kiss will convey his emotions as he didn’t know what to say in words. He opens his eyes to see Kise still smiling and smiles himself. How could one man be so perfect and love him back? He wasn’t sure he’d ever fully understand his luck, but it was certainly on his side. During his time away from the other, he considered the idea of proposing, he thought Kise would enjoy a nice ceremony and having a pretty ring but there was no rush. They had all the time in the world after all as they would be together forever, and nothing would change that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I was too scared to read this over again before posting so hopefully there's no mistakes haha


End file.
